


I'm the Hottest Girl that Everybody Wants, but You're the Guy I Want.

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: Sciles Series: Sexy Horny Edition [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gifset, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Nudes, Oral Sex, Pictures, Porn, Possessive Scott, Scott and Stiles are Mates, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Sorta daddy kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:One day while Scott is going over to visit Stiles, for whatever reason, it's during Stiles' "happy alone time' and though Scott knows he should leave he can't. Werewolf senses allow him to hear and smell and just perfectly envision what's happening in the room. When Stiles finishes, Scott realizes he's REALLY aroused. But he's confused too. But it happens a few more times and then it's basically just Scott all but stalking Stiles, hoping to be there again when Stiles touches himself because it's the only way he can get aroused anymore.  He dreams and daydreams about Stiles touching himself, about sucking his best friend off, about Stiles cumming on him. Scott catches Stiles having sex at school with some human senior high schooler and he loses it. When Stiles gets him alone he gets Scott to confess what's on his mind and well...things get dirty and sexy and Scott's dreams come true!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Hottest Girl that Everybody Wants, but You're the Guy I Want.

Scott had a reason for going to the Stilinski house that night. He did. But if you asked him about it in the morning...he wouldn't be able to tell you what that reason was. 

It was late and a school night so he did what any teenage boy would do when they need to be at someone elses house after hours. He was going to go through the window. He'd made it to the roof and paused, listening for the heartbeats inside. There were two. One was calm and even, letting him know that person was asleep. The other heartbeat was beating much faster. Over Stiles' window that was slightly cracked because of it was rather hot, and Scot could not only hear Stiles' heart, he could hear the moans Stiles was giving off and smell the arousal. 

It wasn't like he hasn't smelled Stiles' aroused before. It was actually pretty normal. But...this was different. More intimate. He should leave. 

So why did he stay until he heard Stiles' muffled cries of release? He couldn't tell you that either. Nor would he like to really explain why he stayed there even after Stiles' heartbeat dropped to a calm, steady beat that told him the human had fallen asleep. He really should have left then. But without really knowing _why_ , he was palming himself, which quickly turned to stroking himself.

That was the first time he came to the thought of his best friend. 

* * *

 

It turned into something. 

He wasn't sure why but soon every night after his mother went to sleep or left to work, he would head to Stiles' house and wait on the roof. Some days he just stayed there listening to his friend breathe. It wasn't creepy...stuff was always going on in Beacon. He was just...being protective! Stiles wasn't a wolf but he was a magnet for weird creepers. Like Peter and Derek...he's known Stiles since they were in diapers, so no he wasn't a Stiles-Stalker! No siree bob! 

But he did notice things. He realized that with all the chaos that's happening and him being in the center of a lot of it, he hasn't paid enough attention to Stiles. Hasn't really appreciated how much stronger Stiles has gotten. He would some days listen to his best friend mumble about school work, somehow maintaining good grades. Some days he talked to himself about theories and notes he makes. One time he was nearly caught by Stiles because his phone vibrated extra loudly when the human texted him asking about something regarding how he felt around the New Moon as opposed to the Full Moon. 

But then there were the times Scott sort of, kind of participated in 'Stiles' happy time' and rubbed one off as he listened to his friend do the same. 

* * *

 

Now that he was following Stiles more, not stalking, even though Stiles wasn't always aware of Scott's presence, he began to notice things. Like how some of the guys on the team would touch Stiles. To any other person it wouldn't be odd, but Scott was _looking_! They were caresses. Gentle...loving...sensual. 

He got benched a few times for knocking people a bit too roughly in the field. 

But that was _nothing_! 

He had already entered the classroom, saving Stiles a seat next to him, when some random senior pulled him off to the side just before Stiles entered the room. Scott immediately strained his ears out for Stiles and the conversation...it both angered and aroused him. 

 _"You've been avoiding me."_ the senior murmured and Scott's imagination supplied that he had gotten awfully close to Stiles to tell him so. 

He expected to hear Stiles' usual brand of sarcastic wit. What he didn't expect to hear was a sexy, husky reply of, _"You know what they say...absence makes the make up sex hotter."_

_"Damn right...why not come with me to the boiler room? Make it up to me?"_

_"I have class..."_ Stiles' voice said but it didn't sound as convincing as it should have been in Scott's opinion.

_"I promise to give you a much more interesting lesson."_

He didn't hear a reply, but Stiles' distinctive steps he did hear walking away from the class room and towards what he assumed was the boiler room. He stood up to go and save Stiles when the teacher came in and ordered him to sit back down.

"But!"

"No buts Mr. McCall! Sit!"

He did so begrudgingly. Straining his ears again he easily found Stiles and when he felt his claw extending, he shoved them into his jacket pocket to hide them. He gritted his teeth as he listened. 

 _"God, I've missed this. Missed you. Missed this tight ass."_ that bastard actually slapped Stiles' ass! 

Stiles just laughed, _"Oh yeah? What? No pussy tight enough for your cock?"_

_"No one's heat is like yours, baby. Now be a good boy and bend over."_

_"Yesss...."_

_"Yes what?"_ the seniors voice became harder and deeper.

_"Yes, daddy, I'll be a good boy for you."_

That should not make him hard. It really shouldn't. But it did. 

_"Fuck...so close...good boy, take daddy's cock!" FUCK!"_

_"You could have waited for me, jerk."_ Scott could hear the pout on Stiles' lips.

_"I didn't want to...I wanted to cum, then I wanted you to come on me, baby boy."_

_"Oh."_

Scott didn't hear any more words but he did hear noises. He closed his eyes and he could easily imagine it. But rather than that stupid senior, he imagined himself. Kneeling in front of Stiles' hardened cock. Licking at the head a few times before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it like his life depended on it. Using one hand to stroke the shaft while the other massaged his balls. Stiles would grip his hair and when he was about to cum he's grip painfully hard, which would hurt so good. Scott would pull back, Stiles would cry out, and Stiles' cum would splash over his face, some landing in his mouth and he's moan at the taste. 

Stiles would run his hand through Scott's hair and chant his name as Scott licked him clean. " _Scott...Scott....Scott!"_

"Scott."

He wasn't sure when Stiles had come in and taken his seat next to him. But the moment Stiles' actual voice called his name and touched his hand, Scott clenched his eyes tight and bit his lip so hard it drew blood. He was panting and his eyes were dazed. 

He came...he fucking came in the middle of class at the thought of his best friend. 

"Scott..." Stiles breathed into his ear which caused him to jump a bit, then tense in his seat. There weren't any other wolves in that class and thank god for that. No one had really been paying him attention until then. But all their looks were confused or the typical high school scorn. All except for Stiles. He was smirking at him and giving him a knowing look. "Wanna skip the rest of the day and head back to my place? Dad's going to be working late..."

Scott nodded. Because what else was he supposed to do?

* * *

 

Scott was removing his shirt as they ran up the stairs to Stiles' room. Stiles pulled him in for a kiss and then pushed Scott onto his bed. Scott smiled up at Stiles with a predatory like smile. Stiles jumps onto the bed and attacks Scott's neck while Scott's lifting Stiles' shift, wanting it off of his body as he caresses Stiles' ass at the same time. 

It's clumsy, it's fast, it's erratic, it's too fucking satisfying so of course their time was cut short with the Sheriff arriving home early. 

They'd taken Stiles' Jeep which was up front, so they had to hurry and get dressed and did their best to hide their boners as the Sheriff came up to demand why they were there and not at school. 

Luckily Stiles had enough evidence on some case they were looking into on the side to draw attention away from their sexual activities. He kept sending Stiles pathetic looks of longing though. Stiles just smiled apologetically at him and whispered that he'd make it up to him later. 

His father eventually was called back to the station and Stiles wasted no time. He pulled out his box of toys from under his bed and gave Scott a show as he prepared himself. However soft his dick had gotten while the Sheriff was present, it was now hard as a rock. 

Stiles pushed him back onto the bed and turned his back to him, which at first made Scott frown and furrow his brows, but that went away as Stiles eased himself down on Scott's cock and began to ride him. 

He reached around and began to stroke Stiles with vigor because he knew he wasn't going to last long and he wanted Stiles to either cum with him or before him. 

"Scott!" Stiles cried as he fell back onto Scott's chest, clenching around his cock, which made Scott release his load into Stiles' ass.

"Fuck!" 

* * *

 

"Fuck...you're huge." Stiles said happily as he stroked Scott. Scott was laying back on his bed wearing only his shirt, eyes roaming over Stiles who was only in his boxers. His keen werewolf ears could easily hear the light buzzing of vibrator in Stiles' ass.

He didn't know where to look. Stiles' crotch, his chest and hardening nipples, his beautiful eyes, or his hand that was working him over. 

 

Moaning and throwing his head back a moment then letting out a hiss as Stiles ran his tongue over the tip, "Fuck...do that again!"

And so Stiles did. He licked it a few times before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it like a sucker. " _Fucking Christ!"_   Scott cried as he dug his hands into his sheets, nails extending into claws.

"Stiles, actually...but close enough," Stiles said as he released Scott's cockhead with a 'pop' and smirked up at the werewolf. 

"Shut up," Scott smiled dopely as he rolled his hips to fuck into Stiles' hand. "God, I'm close..."

"Good," Stiles smiled as he leaned down and licked the underside of his cock. 

"No...I...I want...I..." Scott stumbled for the words as his face flushed with embarrassment. He knew what he wanted, but he still felt weird saying them outloud. 

"What do you want, Scottie? Tell me...I'll do anything for you," Stiles leaned up so he whispered that huskily in Scott's ear. 

"You...your mouth...wanna...wanna feed it to you..." Scott whispered back, looking away, face fully red. 

Stiles turned his head back and kissed Scott gently. They locked eyes for a bit before Stiles let him go and lied down on the bed and opened his mouth. Scott turned to him and kissed him again. The open mouth kiss turned into a brief make out session before Scott stood up and grabbed his dick and continued to stoke himself. Lining it up just above Stiles' head and over his mouth. He felt himself close. Tilting his head back, he came with the cry of Stiles' name. His spunk flew onto Stiles' chin and even parts of his chest, but the rest that was still oozing out, Scott slowly stroked himself and made sure it fell into Stiles' open and awaiting mouth. 

Scott was mesmerized by the way Stiles' Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed his seed. He groaned as he stepped back and fell to his knees, making his upper body fall onto the bed next to Stiles. "You're going to be the death of me..."

"I hope we can fuck again before then..." was Stiles' reply. His voice was slightly different, a bit more scratchy and it had Scott's dick twitching. 

"I'm going to play with your body until I'm hard again...then I am going to fuck you." 

  
Stiles sat up and smirked down at him, "Use me, Scottie. Ruin me for other guys."

Scott's eyes flashed red and he growled, canines protruding. He was on the bed in moments, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor, wrapping Stiles' legs around his waist and running his hands down Stiles' stomach to his crotch. "No more guys, Stiles. No more girls. No more anyone that's not me. I catch anyone's scent on you in any inappropriate way and they'll be sorry..."

"Possessive..." Stiles smirked as he bucked his hips for Scott, "I likey." 

Scott smirked down at Stiles and then attacked his lips with his own. They interlocked their fingers as Scott and Stiles' rutted their groins together. His wolf stamina with his teen stamina worked together and he was hard again in an incredible recovery time. He darted his tongue into Stiles' mouth, loving the taste of himself in Stiles' mouth. 

" _Scott_..."Stiles breathed out in a begging tone as he bucked his groin pointedly towards Scott.

 

Scott's extended claws ripped Stiles' boxers away and he sat up, pulling Stiles with him, but using his werewolf strength to hold him up. Receding his claws, he used his forefinger and thumb to pull the vibrator from Stiles' ass and lined his cockhead to his lover's entrance. Sliding in inch by inch until he was fully inside. Stiles let out a shaky breath and Scott held him close, moving his thumbs in small circles on Stiles' ass in comfort. Stiles breathed onto Scott's skin, getting used to the wolf's girth before nodding and Scott began to move. 

 

 

He lifted Stiles up and then thrusted up as Stiles pushed down. Stiles threw his head back as Scott hit his prostate and Scott made sure he kept that angle as he jackhammered into Stiles' heat. 

"Fuck!" Stiles cried as he came between them.

Scott kept thrusting until he found his second orgasm and came inside of Stiles. His mother would be working late tonight, so he didn't bother pulling out. He laid down on the bed, Stiles resting on top of him, and holding him close...and a bit possessively. 

"Mine." he murmured, eyes flashing a moment.

"Yeah, yeah...yours." Stiles mumbled, nestling into Scott before falling asleep.

Scott stayed awake a little longer, playing with Stiles' hair, "Mine...my mate. My beautiful mate." 

* * *

 

Stiles had skipped practice and all the while Scott was irritated and upset. Greenburge may have a few more bruises than normal and he may owe Danny a new Lacrosse stick. He was in the locker room putting his things away when he got a text from Stiles. Opening it he let out a gasp and dropped his equipment. 

"Damn...Stilinski's hiding one hell of an ass in those jeans," Danny commented as he looked at Scott's phone as he passed by. 

Scott glared and maybe even growled at him some. Danny just raised his hands in surrender and left the locker room. Scott turned his attention back to the picture Stiles had sent him. He licked his lips as he adjusted himself in his pants. His cock hardening and making a tent in his pants. He finally noticed Stiles added a caption to the picture.

_**From Stiles: Dads pullin dble shift. Keep me company 2nite?** _

 

Scott abandoned everything in his locker and sped outside to his bike. He thanked God he didn't get pulled over for how fast he was going as he made his way to Stiles. He didn't think the Sheriff would appreciate the excuse for his speeding was because his only son's ass practically demanded to be filled with Scott's dick. 

**Author's Note:**

> All Gifs used in this fic come from the blog: http://smuttingourwaydowntown.tumblr.com/sexygifs
> 
> Though not mentioned in the fic, Stiles used a condom when with the other guy, but not with Scott. Just putting that out there for anyone who was wondering. 
> 
> Not Beta'd, please excuse errors.
> 
> Have a prompt want to see written out? Ask in the comments or you can follow me on Twitter @_The_Young_Wolf and ask on there. Prompt posting/updates will be on Weekends(Fri/Sat/Sun).
> 
> I'm trying to branch out and work on my smut writing abilities and also kinks so...I don't be shy.


End file.
